


Youtube Reality

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow I was sucked into a world where adults play children card games. What kind of reality am I in? Plays on Yu Gi Oh the Abridged Series. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

YouTube Reality

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh the Abridged Series, Little Kuriboh (or Dan Green) owns Yu Gi Oh the Abridged series, and Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh!

Prologue

The story doesn't begin quite yet. I have to explain how, I, Daphne Kathy Goodman, was somehow forced into a different and weird crap up reality where children card games are played by adults.

I must be in some kind of fucked up dream or something...

Yu Gi Oh was filmed in front of a live studio audience.

The opening credits for Yu Gi Oh: The Abridged Series begin.

"Hey your not the main character on this show are you?" said a short little kid.

What kind of messed up reality am I in?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WTF is this reality?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the abridged series.

Chapter 2: WTF is this reality?

Daphne Kathy Goodman, aka, totally not the author of this story cause that would be weird looked around the place she was in.

She last remembered watching a youtube video and maybe possibly going to sleep.

Yeah, this must be some kind of dream cause that's the only truly logical explanation that could be happening right now.

"Hey your not the main character on this show are you?" said a repeated a short little kid with tricolor hair with weird spikes.

"Sorry, your right little kid, I am just a new student here who will go to her seat," Daphne (the not so obvious) but really main character of this story said.

Suddenly aloud booming voice can be heard from the middle of the classroom where some people were playing some card game.

'Please let this not be some weird show where a children card game somehow saves the world,' thought Daphne while she listened to conversation between some guy named Joey and the little kid with tricolor hair, known as Yugi.

Apparently a Brooklyn accent was heard. And a weird voice talking over, apparently she heard Tristan's voice (it sounds like Barney) and heard Seto's inner monologue.

And then she entered into the Grandpa's game shop and some super rare card blue eyes dragon. And then Seto entered the shop demanding that card.

"That Kaiba kid needs to get laid," Daphne heard and laughed cause that sounded true. Yugi kept glaring at her, cause he's the main character.

And somehow she ended up learning that Grandpa got injure, somehow during a children's card game.

'This reality is weird," Daphne told herself, after trying to not be next to Yugi after he glared at her.

Apparently, she heard Yugi's voice drop, and apparently some monsters were summoned (she doesn't understand this game).

Which Kaiba said her own thoughts.

And then some weird strange shit happened to Kaiba, and a joke was mentioned about talking to the hand.

This whole thing was just strange.

Yugi then pushed her after the ending credits and told Daphne to not be the main character.

"You should stay near Bakura, main characters only afterwards."

Daphne is not sure how to leave this reality and all she wanted to do was watch some youtube videos and go to sleep in her nice bed. Not in this studio audience show.


End file.
